fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage
American | birth date = Circa 970 | birth place = | date of death = 3023 | age = Incalculable | gender = Male | relatives = Joe the Marksman (son) Erin (spouse as of 2023) | affiliation = The ACS United Nations | occupation = Hitman (formerly) Fulltime ACS member | aliases = Malware vigilante | love interests= Erin | friends = Members of the ACS Members of the Non-ACS | enemies = Oblivion Looney Theomastix Mimic the Impressionist The Ultimate Entity Dr. Unknown Dora LT Fan | archenemy = Oblivion | residence = New City, Oregon (formerly) Fort Pooda, California (formerly) Nicktropolis, New York (current) | weapons = Barrett .50cal Various other firearms | paraphernalia = | abilities = Energy manipulation Longevity Regenerative healing factor Superhuman endurance Superhuman agility Power replication | alignment = Neutral (formerly) Good | marital status= Engaged (as of 2024) Married (as of 2027) | debut = Team of Two (non-canon) The Bagel Show (canon) | created by = KM | signature appearance = The ACS | latest appearance = | japanese voice= | english voice = KM Frankie Muniz (as a child) | spanish voice = }} John is the founder of the ACS, as well as a main character in the eponymous animated series. John's debut was in the non-canon video game Team of Two, while his canon debut was in The Bagel Show, in which he is a recurring character. Over seven hundred years old, John, like the name implies, is a marksman who is gifted with a concentrated form of superhuman longevity. That said, John has lived through all the historical time periods, including the Chinese Dynasties, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Great Depression, WW2, and much more. He is the protagonist of Bandit Territory and non-canon versions of him appear in SOD, Qualmishness, Grand Theft Fanon, and more. John is the reincarnation of Silēns, son of Adam and Eve and one of the many siblings of Nick. History Origins Iōánnēs, which modern-day translation is John, was born circa 970 during the reign of the Byzantine Empire. Because of his grey skin, which had never been seen before, people thought TBC Joseph Henderson As the years passed, John was known by different names in different eras, as he began exploring regions and countries. The name he prefers is John, giving to him by a wise elder who was killed when a small building was toppled by an explosion in the American Revolutionary War. The elder's name was Joseph Henderson, and he saw John's potential. John met Joseph during his time as a soldier for the Continental Army. Joseph inspired John's views and ideologies in life, and basically helped John find himself, spiritually. John saw Joseph as a role-model and father figure. Meeting Curator Prime TBA. Hunting W3 Source In 1984, John had been hired by Symmetry to hunt down and kill W3 Source. Subsequently, John moved to Malware City and spent a month looking for Source. While looking, John occasionally attempted to stop the crime in the city, with authorities and criminals eventually dubbing him the "Malware vigilante". John eventually found W3 Source and used his friend, Bobby, as bait to lure Source into a trap inside the abandoned Good Boy Corporation. However, Source ultimately convinced John to spare his and Bobby's life after a heart-to-heart conversation about morals and social standards. School with Collector During 1988, John finally decided to pursue his education, so he enrolled himself into a local high school. However, his main motive for enrolling himself was because of his job, as he had been tasked with slaughtering a local gang that attended the school. His mission was going smoothly until he realized that there was an undercover espionage in the school posing as a teacher. The teacher is revealed to be Collector and the two promptly form a friendship and alliance. Befriending Web John first met Web in early 2001, in Nicktropolis. The two met on Gaylord's Road and engaged in a swift brawl. After neither of them won, they decided to become friends. Time in New City TBA. Moving to Fort Pooda In 2015, John moved to forsaken city, Fort Pooda. It was during this time John made many enemies, as well as allies. These events are chronicled in Bandit Territory. During this year, viewers get a better outlook on John's fanatical life, such as the villains he deals with and his relationship with his allies. John spent his years keeping the people of Fort Pooda safe from common criminals and bizarre villains. He had several partners and occasional imitators, such as Collector. Eventually, Web, an old friend of John's, returned to Fort Pooda after leaving the SSK Crew for his own safety. While he was a welcome addition, John and Web would always get into arguments. Despite this, their partnership remained stable. Web would spend a decent amount of time in Fort Pooda, but he would later leave to establish himself in another city. Forming the ACS Though John was a renowned assassin, he began to realize his lifestyle was wrong, and that Joseph wouldn't be proud of him. Eventually, John found a kindred group of characters who shared his same viewpoint for justice. After responding to the alien invasion of Nicktropolis in 2023, John founded the ACS along with Nozus, Collector, Web, Bagel and JJam. He wanted the world to be better protected against sadistic adversaries. During this time, John and the ACS would have many adventures, such as stopping an alien invasion, defeating an alien tyrant, traveling to alternate dimensions, defeating a corrupt government, battling demons, etc. Five years after the formation of the ACS, John would have his first child with Erin, an important member of the ACS. Their child was named Joe the Marksman, who inherited prodigious longevity from his father. Unbeknownst to them, Joe was also capable of matter manipulation. Being the reincarnation of a deity TBA. The Gem Supremacy Plan TBA. Future Legacy TBA. Personality Before the events of The Bagel Show, John was an antisocial stoic that didn't care much for humanity. He didn't quite understand his purpose in life so he joined Symmetry hoping to find an answer. Instead, he felt like killing was all he could do. John, in The Bagel Show and Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, is serious, quick-witted, observant and cynical. It is rare for him to be caught off-guard or deceived. He's also all-around knowledgeable on any subject, except for academics. He doesn't have high regards for anything and is brutally honest, which leads people to interpret him as rude (which is sometimes true). He is bold and doesn't care what others think of him. However, as the seasons of both shows progress, John ultimately begins to change his attitude. He comes to realize the value of friends and so he begins to act politer towards his comrades, except for Chrome who he maintains a rivalry with. By the end of both shows, John is kind and honest but still serious. Another highlight of his personality is that he tries to be helpful whenever he can and that he feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. Because of this, he is easy to be taken advantage of. He acts this way because he is regretful of his past violence and believes it is his penance to help everyone. Although once a stoic, John is not completely composed and will lose it if someone close to him dies or if a villain has hurt too many people. He doesn't believe in killing however and tries his hardest to resist every urge to murder his enemies, only doing so if there is no other choice. His personality from the aforementioned shows carries over to Bandit Territory and The ACS. In Bandit Territory, however, John tries to distance himself from all friends in order to protect them from Symmetry. He believes friendship is a privilege that he simply doesn't have and becomes focused on taking down Symmetry by himself, which ultimately backfires on him. It takes his own friends to make him realize the error of his ways and that he can't solve every problem alone. In The ACS, life has taught John to be more professional. After what he's been through, John decides he wants to help lead the world into peace as villains seemingly become stronger. Powers and abilities Pantserachotoxin granted John several abilities. The simple fact that he survived the chemical exposure means that he has an immunity to poison and disease, as is the same with any other survivor of spongerachotoxin. John's primary power is energy manipulation, in which he can create, shape, negate and absorb energy as well as more. However, since this ability is so expansive, John initially isn't able to use this power to its fullest extent although he becomes significantly more efficient during the events of Bandit Territory. Still, he isn't able to master the entirety of this power until he is elderly, during the fourth season of The ACS. Another power John possesses is power replication. Through skin contact with another character that has supernatural abilities, John can mimic their genetic structure due to mutations pantserachotoxin has caused him. In doing so, John can replicate their powers as well. However, this doesn't mean John is proficient at every new ability he acquires. He has to learn and practice a new ability in order to use it efficiently, which is why he can't fly because he has trouble maintaining balance and consistency. Oblivion doesn't possess this weakness and understands a power immediately after replicating it. Once John acquires an ability, he will keep it for the remainder of his life and be able to use it at will. John has been alive since the era of the Byzantine Empire and has a rapid healer factor. This might give off the impression that he's immortal, but he isn't. It's pseudo-immortality, for lack of a better word. He can't live forever and he can be killed. The reason he's been alive for so long is that he ages at a drastically slower rate than any other living thing, again because of the pantserachotoxin. His healing factor allows him to survive severe blood loss and recover from most injuries in a matter of minutes, even fatal ones. However, external forces within his body will prevent him from recovering fully (such as a bullet stuck in his shoulder or knives lodged into his body). He cannot regenerate lost limbs. As Oblivion has proven, John is still susceptible to scarring and disfigurement if his cells are fatally damaged, such as by burning. John's prime is when he is elderly. During this time, he has gained complete mastery over all of his abilities although his healing factor and overall durability is significantly weaker. Appearance Gallery JohnHeadShot.png|John (old appearance) Acs_together.png|John with the ACS (old appearance) SZs.jpg|John in Symbiotic Relationship (old appearance) 20130525 224558.jpg|John drawn by DKH Trivia *The "Marksman family" (John, Erin and Joe) all originally debuted in separate non-canon works. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:ACS members Category:Characters created by KM Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Byronic heroes Category:Leaders Category:KM Zone